


Я не могу потерять тебя снова

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пост-Рейхенбах. Когда Шерлок возвращается, он случайно обнаруживает на ноутбуке Джона папку, где находятся письма, которые Джон написал Шерлоку по просьбе Эллы, чтобы таким образом высказаться о своём горе. Пока Шерлок не прочитал их, он понятия не имел о том, какую сильную боль причинил Джону и в полной мере не осознавал природу его чувств.





	Я не могу потерять тебя снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Lose You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359371) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Включив чайник, Шерлок зевает. На самом деле он не чувствует усталости, просто его мозг всё ещё избавляется от остатков сна. Обдумывая это, Шерлок хмурится, задаваясь вопросом, почему так не спешит просыпаться этим утром. Требуется минута, чтобы понять: это потому, что он наконец-то дома и в безопасности. Его мозг не замедлился, а просто расслабился. Подобное было так давно, что он почти забыл, каково это.

Он наливает воду и оставляет чай настояться, а тем временем осматривает квартиру. Он дома три дня, но всё ещё чувствует себя здесь немного странно после того, как провёл полгода в бегах. Шерлок добавляет в чай сахар и несёт кружку в гостиную. Сделав глоток, он морщится: у Джона чай получается гораздо лучше, но этим утром тот на своей новой работе. Покачав головой, Шерлок устраивается на диване и ставит чай на журнальный столик. Он ожидал, что с тех пор, как исчез, многое изменится, но Джон, работающий в отделении скорой помощи − не то, что он предсказывал.

Шерлок вздыхает. Дома слишком тихо и пусто, и ему нечего делать. Он дулся бы, но это совсем не продуктивно, когда Джона нет рядом. Увидев на столе ноутбук Джона, он решает проверить свою электронную почту. Поскольку теперь он не получает такого объёма корреспонденции, как было до его «смерти», то, что ему присылают, обычно важно. Шерлок придвигает ноутбук к дивану и устраивается там. Ему требуются три попытки, чтобы угадать пароль Джона; тот по-прежнему невероятно предсказуем.

Шерлоку пришло только два электронных письма, и он быстро на них отвечает. Закрыв браузер, он решает заняться экспериментом на кухне, как вдруг замечает на рабочем столе Джона папку под названием «Шерлок». Шерлок моргает. До своего исчезновения он пользовался ноутбуком Джона почти ежедневно и абсолютно уверен, что такой папки там не было. Шерлок смотрит на неё в течение приблизительно пяти минут, обдумывая, уместно ли узнать о её содержимом. Не то чтобы он внезапно начал уважать личное пространство Джона − он скорее волнуется из-за того, что Джон всё ещё на него сердится, и ему не хочется разрушать хрупкий мир, который у них сейчас есть. Но любопытство берёт верх. В конце концов, у папки − его имя, поэтому, пережив небольшой приступ вины, Шерлок её открывает.

Он не уверен, что ожидает найти, но там есть приблизительно восемьдесят текстовых документов, и все с числовыми названиями. Шерлоку требуется около тридцати секунд, чтобы понять, что числа − на самом деле даты. Первая − от 18-го июня, и Шерлок понимает, что она создана спустя четыре дня после его фальшивой смерти. Закусив губу, он открывает документ.

_18 июня 2012_

_Я думал, что мой мир закончился, когда вернулся домой из Афганистана. Я был сломан и бесполезен, а всё вокруг казалось мрачным или тусклым. Всё, что я хотел сделать, это свернуться калачиком и умереть. Но та боль была ничем по сравнению с той, что я чувствую сейчас. Даже дышать больно, и я знаю, что моего мира теперь нет навсегда. Гарри заставила меня пойти и поговорить с Эллой. Наверное, она боится, что я шагну навстречу автобусу или поймаю пулю. Возможно, она вправе волноваться. Элла говорит, что я должен поработать с тем, что никогда не говорил Шерлоку, и если это сделаю, то почувствую себя лучше. Я думаю, что она не понимает, насколько это меня ранит, но я обещал Гарри, что попробую. Так что, вот − я пытаюсь. Я полагаю, что должен сделать это правильно._

_Шерлок, я хочу сердиться на тебя. Я хочу ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты сделал, и за то, что ты заставил меня смотреть, но я не могу. Всё, что я могу чувствовать, это − пустота и вина. Почему я не увидел, как ты был расстроен? Как я мог не понять, что происходит? Ты доверял мне больше, чем кому-либо ещё в свой жизни, а я тебя подвёл. Или, возможно, я просто огорчён, что ты оставил меня. Ты должен знать, что я последовал бы за тобой куда угодно. Если бы ты попросил, я бы с тобой прыгнул. Было бы не так больно, как сейчас._

Шерлок смотрит, широко распахнув глаза. Он знал, что Джон выстоял и справился. Он видел это по его походке и выражению лица. Но читать о его переживаниях − это совсем другое. Логически рассуждая, Шерлок понимает, что читает о первых ударах горя, усугублённого шоком. С течением времени боль и вина Джона уменьшились бы. Итак, почему там столько писем? Похоже, что Джон писал через день в течение целых шести месяцев. Шерлок выбирает другой файл, созданный два месяца спустя.

_14 августа 2012_

_Шерлок, сегодня я вышел из дома, чтобы купить молоко. Это − первый раз за неделю, когда я покинул Бейкер-стрит. Возможно, я не должен был выходить, потому что, сидя здесь, окружённый твоими вещами и всеми этими воспоминаниями, я почти могу притвориться, что ты всё ещё жив. Это не совсем нормально, не так ли? Но без этого, без тебя, я один снова и тону в боли настолько глубоко, что не могу дышать. Как мне жить без тебя?_

_Грег продолжает навещать меня, и приходится притворяться, что со мной всё хорошо. Я знаю, что он переживает за меня. Я улыбаюсь и говорю о таких обычных вещах, как новости и американский футбол. Ты знаешь, как странно это ощущается? Хотя, я предполагаю, что это не намного более странно, чем то, что я практикуюсь улыбаться перед зеркалом так, чтобы это не пугало людей. Я думаю, что теперь могу быть убедительным. Миссис Хадсон приносит мне ужин каждый вечер, а Грег испытал явное облегчение, когда я рассмеялся над его шуткой вчера вечером. Я не был уверен, что мне делать, успокоиться на этот счёт или, напротив, встревожиться, когда он ушёл. Моё лицо начало болеть от напряжения из-за этой проклятой улыбки, но я знал, что как только он уйдёт, я останусь совершенно один с воспоминаниями о тебе._

_Не пойми меня неправильно. Я не хочу тебя забывать, но у меня ощущение, что всё вокруг меня доказывает, что я что-то упускаю. Шерлок, я должен это понять._

Шерлок хмурится. Разве к тому времени Джон не должен был справиться со своим горем? Два месяца − долгий срок, чтобы боль оставалась такой же острой. Шерлок сосредотачивается на строчках об улыбке Джона. Он вспоминает его улыбку и отчасти признаёт, что она отличается от обычной улыбки Джона − но он отбрасывает эту мысль.

Он думает о том дне в начале сентября, когда вернулся в Лондон. Выслеживая Морана, он позволил себе понаблюдать за Джоном в течение нескольких минут. Шерлок скрывался в пустынном здании напротив 221, когда Джон вернулся домой с покупками. Шерлок отметил, каким усталым выглядел Джон, но ничего особенного в этом не нашёл. Джон перемещал сумки из одной руки в другую, когда миссис Хадсон открыла парадную дверь. Джон улыбнулся ей, говоря что-то − вероятно, слова благодарности. Шерлок так отчаянно пытался увидеть Джона, что отбросил все опасения и просто смотрел. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Шерлок понимает, что улыбка действительно была маской, точнее, попыткой найти способ помешать миссис Хадсон волноваться о Джоне.

Шерлок не представляет, что об этом думать. Он знает, что они с Джоном − друзья, но он никогда прежде не значил так много ни для кого. Другие люди заботились о нём − семья, люди, которые считали его другом, − но когда он уезжал или исчезал на какое-то время, они по нему не скучали. Где-то в глубине души Шерлок ожидал, что к тому времени, когда он вернётся в Лондон, Джон по-новому устроит свою жизнь и даже не вспомнит его. Шерлок был очень рад, что так не случилось, но такая степень горя Джона была неожиданной и озадачивала.

Снова движимый любопытством, Шерлок ищет тот день в сентябре, когда видел Джона. Письмо находится, и Шерлок его открывает.

_7 сентября 2012_

_Шерлок, сегодня я почти сделал это. В конце концов, единственной причиной, по которой я этого не совершил, была миссис Хадсон. Она сказала мне, что не сможет жить, если потеряет обоих её мальчиков, и я не смог выбросить это из головы. Не волнуйся. Я бы не сделал этого здесь. Я не хотел бы, чтобы она нашла меня. Сегодня я пошёл на мост Саусворк. Я думал о том, что утонуть легче всего… но я не мог выбросить её слова из головы, поэтому, в конце концов, я пошёл и купил продукты, которые не собирался есть. Ты знаешь, это становится легче с каждым днём. Думать об этом, я имею в виду, принимать это. Боль становится терпимей с каждой минутой, и мысль о том, что когда-нибудь она исчезнет, успокаивает. Если моя бабушка права, придёт час, когда я буду с тобой снова, и как это может быть чем-то плохим? Я скучаю по тебе, Шерлок. Больше, чем я могу выразить словами._

Шерлок слышал, как люди описывают потрясение. Они говорят о том, что перестают понимать смысл слов и неспособны ни на чём сосредоточить взгляд. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного... до сих пор. Сглотнув, Шерлок снова читает письмо. Джон собирался…

Шерлок качает головой, не в силах этого осмыслить. А затем он понимает кое-что. Единственная причина, по которой он увидел Джона в тот же день − из-за того, что сказала миссис Хадсон. Если бы это не повлияло на Джона, то вместо наблюдения за тем, как Джон несёт домой покупки, Шерлок наблюдал бы за пустой Бейкер-стрит, в то время как Джон умирал в другой части города. Он узнал бы об этом? Полиция пришла бы в 221, чтобы сказать об этом миссис Хадсон? Или Шерлок услышал бы об этом от Майкрофта несколько недель спустя? Он вздрагивает, внезапно чувствуя холод, поскольку понимает, что на самом деле можно было потерять Джона. Как он не увидел этого в тот день по выражению лица друга? Как он не понял? Конечно, это же был Джон, у которого был просто плохой день. Это не могло быть хуже, не так ли?

Шерлок ищет письмо, написанное через две недели, но что-то привлекает его внимание. Есть промежуток в датах. Джон честно писал почти через день, за исключением конца сентября и начала октября. Недостающее время составляет в целом чуть больше трёх недель, и Шерлок хмурится, открывая первое письмо с другой стороны от промежутка.

_15 октября 2012_

_Шерлок, несколько недель назад я до смерти напугал Гарри. А ещё я, кажется, взволновал несколько психологов. Они держали меня под наблюдением в течение трёх дней. А потом Гарри заставила меня переехать к ней, для того, чтобы, как я предполагаю, она могла быть ближе к объекту. Последние недели она наблюдала за мной как ястреб за добычей, и она же заставила меня сегодня пойти и встретиться с Эллой. Хотя я не думаю, что виню её за это. Быть вызванной в больницу потому, что её брат был найден с передозировкой на пустом складе − не то, с чем хотелось бы иметь дело. Я продолжаю извиняться перед ней, хотя не могу думать о том, что в следующий раз выберу что-то более изолированное. Там было пусто, ради всего святого. Действительно, какова вероятность, что какой-то бездомный парень спрячется там от дождя? Как я мог знать, что он найдёт меня и приведёт в чувство? (И я никогда и никому не скажу, что купил наркотики у твоего старого дилера. Я помню, что впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя хорошо, когда нашёл номер его телефона на клочке бумаги под твоей кроватью. Но у меня были проблемы, пока я не назвал твоё имя.) Я собираюсь хорошо себя вести некоторое время. По крайней мере, Гарри позволила мне вчера пойти домой, хотя звонила мне каждые несколько часов. Гарри позвонила Грегу, а потом Элле; таким образом, я снова окружён вниманием и заботой людей, чёрт бы всё это побрал._

_Забавно, что до того, как я встретил тебя, я хотел общения и внимания. Теперь же я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, и я мог бы вернуться к тому, что было. Но благоразумие говорит мне, что я должен приостановить всё до Нового года, поэтому ты должен будешь меня простить, если у меня займёт больше времени, чтобы добраться до тебя._

Шерлок сидит, его разум лихорадит. Джон на самом деле пытался убить себя? Чтобы быть с Шерлоком? Это не имеет никакого смысла. У Джона есть другие друзья, и Шерлок уверен, что тот не отреагировал бы так, если бы один из них умер. Чёрт, он даже не думает, что Джон отреагировал бы так, если бы умерла Гарри, поэтому… что это такое? Это было ПТСР? Стоит ли ему вернуться в предыдущие дни?

И как, чёрт возьми, Шерлок не слышал обо всём этом? Он будет иметь долгий разговор с Майкрофтом о сокрытии важной информации. Не то чтобы Шерлок на расстоянии сумел бы как-то повлиять на ход событий, но, возможно, сделал бы с этим что-то, если бы знал, до чего плохо было Джону.

Шерлок всё ещё думает об этом, когда внезапно понимает кое-что. Джон прекратил попытки самоубийства, чтобы успокоить Гарри и Грега. Если бы он этого не сделал, то, вероятно, был бы мёртв к тому времени, когда Шерлок «воскрес» три дня назад. У него перехватывает дыхание. Есть какой-то злой юмор в том, что Шерлок фальсифицировал свою смерть, чтобы спасти Джону жизнь, а Джон пытался убить себя, чтобы оставить Шерлока в одиночестве. Как ни странно, Шерлок чувствует такую степень отчаяния, чтобы оценить иронию судьбы.

Прогоняя эти мысли, он качает головой.

Он сидит неподвижно целую минуту, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли читать дальше. Любопытство снова толкает его на этот шаг. В конце концов, если он не составляет план, как лучше всего убить себя, о чём писал Джон в остающихся письмах? Шерлок находит следующее письмо и открывает его.

_17 октября 2012_

_Шерлок, похоже, что я буду видеть Эллу каждый день в течение следующих нескольких недель. Несмотря на мои уверения и мою улыбку, она обо мне беспокоится. По-видимому, мне повезло, что она мне не поверила. Как бы невежественна она ни была, у неё, кажется, есть некоторое понимание человеческих чувств. Сегодня, даже несмотря на то, что я протестовал, она заставила меня говорить о тебе. Она спросила, писал ли я когда-нибудь письма, и удивилась, когда я сказал, что писал. Она спросила, сказал ли я тебе всё. Это плохо, что я солгал ей и сказал, что сделал это? Я не знаю, почему я не сделал: ведь ты никогда это не прочитаешь. Возможно, потому, что, если я выпущу на волю эти слова, они перевесят для меня всё на свете, и мне придётся осознать, что я никогда не говорил тебе то, что, возможно, имело значение. Возможно. Но, конечно, эта возможность очень мала. Я прекрасно понимаю это, я не настолько глуп._

_На самом деле я хотел сказать тебе так много. Но ты − мой лучший друг, и я ни за что не подверг бы это опасности. Но на самом деле я говорил тебе это. Дважды, на самом деле. Но оба раза ты спал. Это считается? Это лучшее, это − одна из первых вещей, которые я планирую сказать тебе, когда увижу снова. Я собираюсь сказать это сейчас. Я хочу видеть и знать, что не смогу взять это обратно или скрыться от этого. Шерлок, я люблю тебя. Я думаю, что всегда любил. Ты удивительный, замечательный, сумасшедший и красивый. Я хотел бы провести свою жизнь с тобой. Я хочу провести её в твоих руках. Мне снится, как я целую тебя и держу в объятиях. Ты − единственное, что сделало мою жизнь стоящей._

_Прости меня за это. Как только я начал, я не смог остановиться. Конечно, теперь я задаюсь вопросом, как ты отреагировал бы, если бы я когда-нибудь всё это тебе сказал. Я могу представить полный ужаса взгляд и отвращение. Я действительно чувствую себя лучше из-за того, что напечатал это._

Шерлок не думал, что мог быть потрясён больше, но это… Джон его любил? Это немного объяснило психическое состояние Джона. Но как мог такой, как Джон, влюбиться в него? Или возможно это была часть горя и ПТСР? Замещение чувств? Шерлок не знал, что и думать. Ему нужно больше данных. Он знает, что Джон работает в отделении скорой помощи около двух недель, поэтому ищет тот день, когда Джон получил работу, и открывает письмо.

_3 декабря 2012_

_Шерлок, сегодня я приступил к той работе, на которую Грег меня устроил. Как я сказал, он думает, что я должен выбраться с Бейкер-стрит и оказаться подальше от твоего призрака. Я хотел сказать ему «нет», отказаться от предложения, но, так или иначе, вместо этого я сказал «да». Было довольно мило с его стороны настоять, и я действительно ему пообещал приложить усилия. По крайней мере, это дарит мне шанс снова помогать людям. Я не уверен, как долго там продержусь, но я попытаюсь._

Шерлок открывает письмо, написанное через четыре дня.

_7 декабря 2012_

_Шерлок, это удивительно, но мне нравится моя новая работа. Я получаю от неё ту же самую безумную энергию, которую ты получал от своей работы. Мне нравится быть полезным и помогать людям. Часть меня полагает, что я могу привыкнуть к этому, но я знаю, что всё ещё делаю это для «галочки». Реальность такова, что моё сердце умерло вместе с тобой, и в то время как работа делает всё терпимее, пока я не смогу быть снова с тобой, это не замена. Я уже чувствую себя мёртвым, Шерлок. И я всё ещё просыпаюсь с твоим именем на губах, молясь, чтобы это был кошмар. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, и я не могу жить без тебя._

Запустив пальцы в волосы, Шерлок задумывается. Сегодня двадцать первое декабря. Он вернулся ночью восемнадцатого. Если бы он подождал ещё три недели, что бы он нашёл, возвратясь домой? Действительно, забавно прослеживать роль чувств в наших намерениях. Шерлок активизировал график и прилагал больше усилий из-за стремления вернуться к Джону перед Рождеством. Не было никакой логической причины для этого, ничего, что имело бы смысл, но он не мог вынести мысль, что Джон будет встречать праздник один. Как только ему пришла в голову эта идея, он не мог отклонить её, представляя себя сидящим перед камином с Джоном, который с улыбкой распаковывает подарки. Глупо и сентиментально, и всё же… удивительно, на самом деле. И пусть это шло вразрез с тем, чему он всегда следовал, на этот раз его чувства не были недостатком, и, возможно, спасли Джону жизнь.

Шерлок понимает, что нужно на этом остановиться, чтобы не думать о других вещах. Он не готов столкнуться со своими чувствами к Джону. Он прятал их так долго и теперь не уверен, что они всё ещё там, в том тайном уголке его души. Но тем не менее он знает, кем они являются друг для друга, и заботится о Джоне больше, чем вообще считал подобное для себя возможным. Вздохнув, Шерлок готовится закрыть папку, но потом замечает ещё кое-что. Последнее письмо было датировано девятнадцатым декабря, после того, как он вернулся. Почему Джон написал ему письмо, когда сидел на расстоянии в три фута? Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок его открывает.

_19 декабря 2012_

_Шерлок, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Я сижу здесь, печатая это и слыша, как ты принимаешь душ. Я должен радоваться, что ты не мёртв. И я предполагаю, что этому рад, или, по крайней мере, буду, когда шок пройдёт. Но Шерлок, мне так больно, что у меня нет слов, чтобы это описать. Ты меня оставил. Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, но иногда мне интересно, насколько сильно и осталось ли во мне хоть что-нибудь. Я даже не имел в виду, достаточно ли этого для того, чтобы ты сказал мне или даже написал. Ты позволил мне думать, что ты умер. Ты разбил моё сердце и оставил меня одного истекать кровью. Когда ты умер, ты забрал меня с собой. Я был пуст, одинок, а тебе было всё равно._

_Я говорю себе, что у тебя не было выбора, и что ты делал то, что считал правильным, но почему мы не могли пройти этот путь вместе? Ты говорил мне, что я − твой лучший друг, и я думал, что из-за этого я ближе всех к тебе или что-то подобное, но это не так. Я не понимаю. Или я был важен для тебя − или не был. И в то время как несколько человек были награждены твоим доверием − я не был одним из них. Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, я умер бы за тебя, и я, безусловно, жил ради тебя. Почему же я не был достаточно важен, чтобы мне всё рассказать? И как твой «единственный друг» я думал, что ты захочешь оградить меня от боли и мыслей о том, что ты умер. Ты сказал, что сделал всё это ради меня, но прямо сейчас в это трудно поверить._

_Каждый день в течение шести месяцев я понемногу умирал без тебя. Я не уверен, что даже помню, как дальше жить. Ты вышел, чтобы позавтракать этим утром, и я должен был этому радоваться, но всё ещё чувствую, что часть меня мертва. Почему я не хочу тебя обнять? Почему желание шагнуть под поезд всё ещё кажется мне привлекательным вариантом? Это потому, что я знаю, что ничего для тебя не значу? А если я значу, то как ты мог причинить мне такую боль?_

Шерлок смотрит на экран ноутбука, едва замечая, как перед ним всё размывается. Он бросил на кон свою жизнь, чтобы защитить Джона, и в результате потерял всё? Как он мог узнать, что причинил Джону такую боль? Шерлок чувствует, что слёзы бегут по лицу, но его это не волнует. Он навредил человеку, который для него дороже всех и всего.

Сглотнув, Шерлок качает головой, закрывая глаза из-за захлёстывающих его эмоций. Положив голову на руки, он сдаётся, позволяя слезам течь. Он не знает, сколько времени сидит так, но, когда чувствует руку на плече, чуть не подпрыгивает на стуле. Он, должно быть, не услышал, когда Джон вошёл в квартиру.

− Шерлок? − Голос Джона тихий и нежный. Шерлок поднимает голову, и глаза Джона широко распахиваются. − Ты плачешь?

− Почему ты мне не сказал? − шепчет Шерлок.

− Не сказал тебе что?

Шерлок указывает на ноутбук, и Джон выглядят потрясёнными, когда понимает, что именно он видит.

− Шерлок, это личное.

− Они были адресованы мне.

− Но я никогда не предполагал, что ты их прочтёшь.

− Тем не менее, я это сделал, − говорит Шерлок, качая головой. − Я… я никогда не хотел…

Шерлок замолкает, не зная, как облечь чувства в слова. Джон смотрит на ноутбук.

− Сколько… Ты прочитал их все?

− Нет. Я прочитал только четыре или пять.

− Я вижу, − говорит Джон, и Шерлок знает вопросы, которые Джон боится задать.

− Я почитал достаточно, чтобы понять несколько вещей, − тихо признаётся Шерлок.

− Что ты понял? − спрашивает Джон, сохраняя на лице нейтральное выражение.

− Что я мог потерять тебя. − Слова тянут за собой эмоции, и его голос дрожит. Он сглатывает и глубоко вздыхает. − И то, что я, возможно, потерял.

Подняв голову и увидев выражение лица Джона, Шерлок ощущает, как сводит желудок.

− Джон?

− Мне не нужна твоя жалость, − говорит Джон.

− Это не жалость, Джон.

− Шерлок…

− Я… Джон, ты не понимаешь. Я сделал всё это ради тебя.

Джон вздыхает.

− Я знаю, Шерлок. Ты говорил это.

− Я сказал тебе, что сделал, но не почему.

− Ты исчез, чтобы люди Мориарти не убили Лестрейда, миссис Хадсон и меня. − Голос Джона монотонный, простое изложение фактов.

− Но… разве ты не понимаешь, Джон? Я на самом деле переживал, чтобы с тобой ничего не произошло. До тебя я никогда не позволял себе быть эмоционально вовлечённым в отношения с людьми. − Джон изгибает бровь, и Шерлок качает головой. − Люди умирают, Джон. Это − жизнь. Даже когда мой отец умер, я принял это хладнокровно. Но мысль о потере тебя… это на самом деле причинило боль. Мориарти сказал, что выжжет моё сердце. Я не понял тогда смысл этой фразы, считая её лишь фигурой речи, но когда подумал, что ты можешь умереть… ну, в общем, он был прав. Поэтому я сделал единственное, что мог.

− Ты должен был сказать мне, позвонить, написать хоть что-то, − голос Джона резок, но на его лице − боль. − Это − то, что делают друзья.

− Нет, друзья заботятся друг о друге, Джон.

− Ты не доверял мне!

− Я не доверял им, − исправляет Шерлок. − У меня не было способа узнать, как близко они находятся к тебе. Оказалось, что они контролировали твой телефон. Если бы я позвонил или написал, даже с другого номера, они узнали бы об этом и убили тебя. Это не было тем, что я хотел бы, чтобы ты узнал, Джон. Я не мог связаться с тобой, не подвергая опасности твою жизнь, это было недопустимым риском.

Джон смотрит на него, и Шерлок видит, что тот обдумывает сказанное. Через минуту Джон качает головой.

− Я мог уехать и присоединиться к тебе. Мы были бы в безопасности вместе, и я, возможно, помог бы тебе их выследить.

− И ты был бы в порядке, зная, что Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон из-за тебя убили? − Шерлок пытается не повышать голос, но ему нужно, чтобы Джон понял невозможный выбор, который он должен был сделать. − Или мы могли бы взять их с собой? Я не знаю, как себя чувствовала бы миссис Хадсон в течение двух недель, пока жила бы в пустом сарае в Казахстане без тепла и без еды.

Он видит борьбу в глазах Джона, и как бы больно это не было, это говорит о реальности ситуации. Через минуту плечи Джона опускаются.

− Я думал, что потерял тебя, − шепчет Джон. − А затем, когда ты вернулся, я думал, что ничего для тебя не значу, и это было ещё хуже.

− О, Джон, разве ты не видишь? − говорит Шерлок, придвигаясь поближе и прикасаясь к Джону. − Я не мог потерять тебя. Я сделал бы что угодно, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь, даже разбить твоё сердце. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль или заставлять тебя сомневаться относительно важности для меня. Я просто не мог позволить ничему произойти с тобой. Я… я не уверен, что смог бы делать это всё без тебя.

− Что? − удивляется Джон, глядя на него.

Шерлок кусает нижнюю губу, зная, что, как только это скажет, то не может забрать свои слова обратно, не сможет больше притворяться. Но что он на самом деле хочет? Он почти потерял Джона, и физически и эмоционально. Был ли смысл теперь скрывать свои чувства?

− Что ты не можешь делать без меня? − спрашивает Джон.

− Жить, − шепчет Шерлок.

Он слышит, как Джон ахает и, чувствуя его напряжение, качает головой.

− Шерлок…

− Нет, пожалуйста, Джон. Если я позволю тебе сказать, а ты потом заберёшь его, я не уверен, что смогу это выдержать.

Джон выглядит смущённым, и Шерлок снова качает головой.

− Что… что ты не хочешь, чтобы я забрал?

− Твоё сердце. Я знаю, что не очень хорошо о нём заботился, и я ничего не заслуживаю от тебя, но пожалуйста, Джон, подари мне ещё один шанс.

Голос Шерлока дрожит на последнем слове, и слёзы снова текут по его лицу. Прежде чем он сможет говорить, он поднимается и делает шаг навстречу Джону. Протянув руку, он касается лица Джона и медленно, очень медленно, наклоняется. Джон не реагирует, когда Шерлок его целует, но и не сопротивляется. Через несколько секунд Шерлок отстраняется и смотрит на него.

− Пожалуйста, Джон… Если я потерял тебя… нет, я не могу потерять тебя. Ты был самым важным в моей жизни. − Шерлок судорожно сглатывает. Когда он говорит, его голос чуть громче шёпота. − И ты − всё ещё самое важное.

Это − самое сложное, что Шерлок когда-либо говорил, и когда на несколько секунд его слова повисают в полной тишине, он чувствует, как болит его сердце. Но потом Джон притягивает его к себе и целует. Поцелуй мягкий и нежный, полный эмоций, именно такой, на какой Шерлок надеялся. Он углубляет его, поднимает руки, обнимает лицо Джона и не может удержать стон, когда чувствует язык Джона напротив губ. Шерлок открывает рот, борясь с желанием буквально _наброситься_ на Джона и позволяя своему языку скользить вдоль его. Через минуту Джон разрывает поцелуй, отстраняется и смотрит на Шерлока.

− Ты понятия не имеешь, как давно я хотел это сделать, − произносит Джон, затаив дыхание.

− Возможно, так же давно, как и я?

Джон приподнимает бровь:

− И как давно?

− С того дня в Lucky Cat, когда ты догадался, что ключом к коду были числа. Ты показал мне цену на этикетке, и я захотел тебя поцеловать.

Глаза Джона расширяются.

− Почти два года? Почему ты ничего и никогда не говорил?

− Я сделал такой вывод из твоего бесконечного потока подруг, что тебя бы это не обрадовало. − Шерлок пытается скрыть горечь в голосе и придать ему нейтральное звучание. − Я хотел, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, и я был готов удерживать тебя рядом как своего друга − до тех пор, пока ты захочешь остаться.

Джон поднимает голову и касается лица Шерлока.

− Если бы ты поцеловал меня в том магазине, у меня не было бы всех этих подруг. − Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и тот улыбается. − Но я предполагаю, что теперь мы должны восполнить те два года.

− Восполнить? − Шерлок морщит лоб. − Как?

− Я уверен, что мы придумаем что-нибудь, − шепчет Джон, наклоняясь к нему снова.

Шерлок отстраняется, нуждаясь в том, чтобы Джон кое-что понял. Джон смотрит на него, выражение его лица окрашено беспокойством. Шерлок улыбается и берёт его за руку.

− Я не передумал, но Джон, обещай мне, что ты никогда не… − Шерлок замолкает, не уверенный в том, как это сказать. − Даже если я… я не смогу вынести, если ты… чёрт возьми! Почему это так трудно?

− Потому, что ты на самом деле за меня переживаешь? − тихо спрашивает Джон.

− Я переживаю, − кивая, соглашается Шерлок. − Потому что идея о том, чтобы навредить себе своей собственной рукой, меня беспокоит. Ты пытался убить себя, Джон.

− А я думал, что ты себя убил. Как ты думаешь, что ты заставил меня чувствовать?

Шерлок моргает. Он не рассматривал ситуацию именно под таким углом.

− Я… я понимаю, что это не сделает всё лучше, но я не знал, что у тебя были ко мне чувства. Я думал, что ты быстро со всем этим справишься. − Он делает паузу и поджимает губы. − Все остальные справились. Я был уверен, что ты пойдёшь дальше. Мне так жаль, Джон.

− Я знаю, − говорит Джон, вздыхая. − И я сожалею, что попробовал… ну, я сожалею.

− Обещай мне, что ты никогда не сделаешь этого снова, Джон.

− Я пообещаю, если ты пообещаешь больше никогда не фальсифицировать свою смерть.

− Я не могу этого обещать, − говорит Шерлок, качая головой. − Я не могу обещать, поскольку не могу гарантировать, что сдержу слово. Ты слишком важен для меня. Но я обещаю, что, если мне когда-нибудь придётся сделать это снова, я _дам_ тебе знать, что жив.

Джон смотрит на него с непроницаемым лицом, а затем смеётся.

− Ты знаешь, я буду считать это обещанием.

− Я уверен, что это не будет проблемой, Джон. Я не собираюсь отправиться куда-то без тебя и там попасть в беду, не имея возможности разделить с тобой опасность.

− О, правда?

− Ты любишь обниматься, не так ли, Джон?

Джон снова смеётся и обнимает его.

− Я люблю. Но не только обниматься.

− О, я знаю. Мы должны будем иногда что-то есть и проводить время в постели.

− А как же работа?

− Работа скучна, по сравнению с тобой, Джон.

− Я признаюсь Лестрейду, что ты это сказал, − говорит Джон, улыбаясь.

− Нет, я неправильно сказал. Работа не скучна, − смеётся Шерлок. − Просто ты − часть работы.

Джон тоже смеётся, а затем наклоняется и снова целует его.

− Я на самом деле люблю тебя, ты − сумасшедший.

− И я… − Шерлок замолкает и глубоко вздыхает. − Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон.

Впервые он произносил эти слова, и Джон, похоже, всё понимает. Он смотрит на Шерлока, широко распахнув глаза, а затем они снова целуются, отчаянно и жадно.

− Не делай так больше никогда… − бормочет Джон в губы Шерлока между поцелуями, − не оставляй меня снова. Я… я хочу тебя… ты мне нужен… я не могу… жить без тебя.

− И ты мне нужен, Джон. Всегда.

Поцелуи становятся всё более и более страстными, каждый из них притягивает другого ближе до тех пор, пока они не оказываются прижатыми друг к другу. Руки Джона находятся в волосах Шерлока, а руки Шерлока крепко обхватывают Джона. Задыхаясь, Джон отстраняется.

− Ты говорил что-то о времяпровождении в постели? − спрашивает он.

Шерлок может только кивнуть, снова наклоняясь и захватывая рот Джона в плен. Целуясь, они двигаются в сторону спальни, пока Шерлок не издаёт возглас одобрения, почувствовав под коленями край кровати. Тогда он разрывает поцелуй и поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Джона.

− Я люблю тебя, − шепчет он, чувствуя прилив сил от того, что у него теперь есть возможность говорить это Джону каждый раз, когда захочет.

− Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок, − говорит Джон, улыбаясь. − Позволь мне показать, как сильно.

***

Зевнув, Шерлок устраивается поудобней. Джон поднимает руку, обнимает его и притягивает поближе, в то время как бормочет что-то во сне.

− Я здесь, Джон, − шепчет Шерлок.

Шерлок тянет руку Джона на себя и прижимается спиной к его груди. Это было новым опытом для Шерлока − лежать в кровати вот так. Он читал об этом, но никогда не был близок с кем-то настолько, чтобы спать с этим человеком в одной кровати. Оказалось, что спать с Джоном − очень приятный опыт.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, пытаясь уснуть, но его ум слишком возбуждён. Он переживает каждый момент вечера, от писем до их разговора и любовных ласк. Шерлок улыбается, вспоминая всё в деталях. Никто и никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя настолько желанным и любимым, и он собирается потратить оставшуюся часть их жизней, возвращая это чувство Джону.

Он задерживается на последней мысли. Оставшаяся часть их жизней… Впервые Шерлок может представить, что проведёт целую жизнь с кем-то. Он может представить их через сорок лет, живущих в тихой деревне. Он будет разводить пчёл и, возможно, помогать местной полиции при расследованиях. Джон будет писать детективы, и каждую ночь они будут спать так же, как сейчас, а Джон будет его обнимать. Дорога, ведущая сюда, была каменистой, и до сих пор не всё гладко, но они любят друг друга и дальше пройдут вместе. И ещё они могут признаваться друг другу в любви хоть каждый день.

Шерлок прижимается к Джону поближе и наконец засыпает, чувствуя себя в безопасности потому, что наполнен и окутан настоящей любовью.


End file.
